The present disclosure relates generally to data transmission through a communications network, and more specifically to low latency data transmission.
The transmission of data between remote computing systems is a common occurrence. To facilitate the transmission of data, communications networks have been developed to relay data quickly and reliably between computing systems physically located across the globe. However, the amount of data that can be transmitted between any two computing systems in a communications network is constrained by the bandwidth linking the two computing systems. The amount of bandwidth available to transmit data depends at least upon the medium used for communication (e.g., wired Local Area Network, wireless radio waves, fiber optics, coaxial cables, etc.) including any necessary hardware, as well as the manner in which the computing systems are controlled to exchange data.